A typical mission for a vehicle, particularly in aircraft, is to fly from a specified origin to a specified destination possibly by way of one or more specific waypoints, typically for two is a flight plan. Problems arise when there are obstacles which must be safely and reliably avoided and some minimum separation distance maintained between obstacles and or other vehicles as they pass relative to one another. This problem becomes more difficult when obstacles are moving, i.e. other vehicles or aircraft. In such instance in aircraft must continually monitor for other obstacles and dynamically re-compute its flight path accordingly. Such problem becomes more acute with the dawning of mixed used airspace in which airspace is shared by both piloted and unpiloted aircraft, i.e., unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs).
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and technique by which a piloted or unpiloted vehicle may avoid obstacles or other vehicles at a safe distance.
A further need exists for a system and technique by which piloted or unpiloted vehicles may have their respective paths or trajectories dynamically recomputed in real time to avoid both stationary and moving obstacles, such as other vehicles.